


Bälle

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, a wie albern, pov wechsel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 18:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Bälle liegen halt im Auge des Betrachters und jeder hat da andere Vorstellungen...





	Bälle

**Author's Note:**

> Sehr kreativer Titelname aber ich verspreche, dass der Rest nicht besser wird. :D
> 
> Aufgabe 4:  
Anfang der Geschichte:  
Im selben Augenblick, in dem der Ball ins Tor geht, weiß ich: Ich werde nie wieder Fußball spielen  
Mein Resultat:

Im selben Augenblick, in dem der Ball ins Tor geht, weiß ich: Ich werde nie wieder Fußball spielen. Ja, dass hatte Thiel sich vor vielen Jahren geschworen.

„Bitte!“, ertönte die quengelnde Kinderstimme neben ihm.

„Mäuschen, vielleicht ein andermal.“

„Genau Lilli. Frank ist alt und gebrechlich. Das sollten wir wirklich nicht herausfordern.“

Das war ja mal wieder so typisch, dass Boerne seinen Senf ablassen musste. Nicht mal vor Alberichs Nichte machte er halt. Unfassbar.

„Ist Frank denn wirklich schon so alt?“

Lilli blickte enttäuscht zu ihrem kleinen Bruder, der den Fußball mühevoll aus dem Nachbargarten zurück geholt hatte.

„Frank kann nicht mit uns spielen, Paul.“

„Warum?“, fragte der kleine, dem man seine Enttäuschung schon von weitem ansehen konnte.

„Frank ist alt.“

„Und du KF? Was ist mit dir?“, fragte Lilli voller Hoffnung.

„Der ist zwar jünger, dafür hat er keine Ahnung vom Fußball.“

Tja, wenigstens einen Seitenhieb konnte er dem Professor verpassen.

„Nun, ich muss zugeben, dass ich in der Tat recht wenig von Fußball verstehe, aber mit Bällen kenne ich mich dennoch aus. Gut, womöglich etwas viel kleineren Bällen, aber da bin ich zugegebenermaßen wirklich geschickt, nicht?“

Boerne grinste Thiel dabei vielsagend an und warf dessen Körpermitte einen selbstgefälligen Blick zu.

Sofort schoss dem Kommissar die Röte ins Gesicht, denn natürlich wusste er, wovon Boerne da sprach.

„Was denn für Bälle? Sag mal, KF. Was für Bälle?“

Boerne räusperte sich. Das einer der Kinder nachfragen würde, damit hätte er mitnichten gerechnet.

„Weiche Bälle. Also.. solche die Frank besitzt.“, stieß er hervor und erntete einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf von Thiel.

„Mama? Kriegen wir auch weiche Bälle? So wie Onkel Frank?“, plärrte der kleine Paul zu Silke Haller, welche gerade aus der Terrassentür trat.

Sofort blickte sie in zwei betretene Mienen und ahnte bereits an Boernes funkelnden Augen, dass er gerade einen verdammt unangebrachten Witz gemacht haben musste.

„Glaubt mir Kinder, das wollt ihr bestimmt nicht.“

„Also Paul wird sich da mal nicht..“ „Boerne!“

Thiel stieß dem Professor mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Halt die Klappe, jetzt!“

Thiel war erleichtert, als Nadeshda ebenfalls den Garten betrat und die Aufmerksamkeit der Kinder auf sich zog.

„Nadeshda! Spielst du mit uns Fußball?“

Silke warf ihnen derweil einen mahnenden Blick zu.

„Ihr seid richtige Kindsköpfe! Vor allem du, Chef!“

Boerne wollte sich gerade aufplustern, doch da ließ sie ihn einfach stehen, um Nadeshda zu begrüßen.

„Musste das jetzt grad sein?“, fragte Thiel und zog Boerne am Arm ins Haus.

„Sei doch nicht so. Das war doch lustig.“

Tatsächlich begann Boerne nun herzhaft zu lachen und hielt sich dabei den Bauch. Thiel wollte sauer sein, mit Boerne schimpfen, aber um so lauter Boerne lachte, desto schneller verflog sein Zorn.

„Du bist wirklich ein Spinner!“

Ebenfalls lachend zog er den Forensiker in seinen Arm und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

„Du bereust es, dass du mich liebst oder?“

Boerne wurde etwas ernster. Grinsen tat er aber dennoch.

„Nö. Ich bereue höchstens, dass ich diese Seite von dir nicht schon viele Jahre früher bemerkt hab.“

Auch Thiel wurde ernst.

„Ich liebe dich!“

Thiels Hände schlangen sich um den Nacken des Professors und schon trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander. Hungrig, wie immer, weshalb Thiel nur einen einzigen Satz nach dem Kuss hervorbrachte: „Deine Bälle sind übrigens auch ganz weich.“


End file.
